


Let 'Em All Tumble Right Into the Sea

by Rosalita



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Steve swimming has an effect on Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let 'Em All Tumble Right Into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a commentfic at the LJ community hawaii5_0slash. newnole prompted for Steve/Danny, sex on the beach. I filled it and this is the somewhat polished version of that fill. Title is from "I Wanna Be With You" by Bruce Springsteen.

 “I thought it was a sign of growth in our relationship when you gave me a key to your place but considering you never lock the damn door, the gesture would appear to be empty,” Danny called out as he came through Steve’s unlocked front door and shook his head at the sight of the unarmed security alarm.

 “Babe?” he called as he made his way through the quiet rooms, quickly realizing that the gesture wasn’t the only thing that was empty. The house was quiet and shadowed by the fading evening sun and a warm breeze blew through the open door that led to the lanai.

Danny grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator as he passed through the kitchen. Out on the lanai, he spotted a body moving through the water. Aquaman, he thought fondly to himself as he pulled off his tie and toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out onto the sand.

Steve was going to pay for leaving him at the office to finish the paperwork while he came home for a swim. He sat down in one of the rickety old chairs and took a swig of his beer, watching the figure getting closer to shore. Digging his toes in the soft cool sand, Danny allowed his mind to wander while he watched Steve slicing through the water, sleek and efficient as a shark. And every bit as deadly.  
He had proven that today when they busted that drug ring. As usual, Steve had gone in guns blazing, hung some lackey upside down by the heels until he gave up the gang’s leader, and then stuck Danny with the paper work after the bust.

Danny drained his beer and looked for Steve, who was closer than he’d thought. Close enough for Danny to see him clearly in the dim light. Could see his long, lean torso gliding through the green water and his biceps and shoulders flexing as first one then the other arm rose out of the sea and slid back in.

Danny shifted a little in his seat, the knowledge of what Steve was going to look like when he emerged from the water making his pants a little tight. Steve’s dark hair would be plastered to his skull and water would cling to his ridiculously long eyelashes. Drops would run down his chest and over his washboard abs and into the thin trail of hair barely covered by his obscenely low-slung board shorts.

“Hey, Danny!” he heard Steve call as he rose up out of the water. “Finish all that paperwork?” Steve’s grin lit up his entire face and that was all Danny could take.

Danny launched himself out of the chair, sprinted across the sand and not giving a damn about the fact that he was about to ruin his pants, flung himself at Steve with such force that he pitched them both into the water. They came up gasping, and Danny took advantage of Steve’s laughter to press his mouth to Steve’s and slip his tongue inside. Steve tasted like the ocean, salty and alive, and Danny deepened the kiss, wanting more, wanting everything.

He loved Steve so fiercely that he, who had a word for everything, had no words for this. Not that he’d ever needed them. Steve always seemed to know. His lips moved against Danny’s lips, murmuring soothing nonsense as he worked the buttons of Danny’s shirt loose and pulled the sodden material down his arms and tossed it on shore.

The shirt was going to be a sandy mess, but Danny couldn’t bring himself to care, especially when Steve’s hand trailed across his pecs, making the hair on his chest stand up in his wake. Danny shivered when long fingers strummed across his abs and slipped past his waistband into his pants. Steve’s deft fingers tangled in his pubic hair, pulling gently before moving down and palming his erection. Danny groaned and pressed himself hard against Steve’s hand.

The warm water lapped around their knees. Well, around Steve’s knees; it was slightly higher on Danny. And Steve was laughing again.

“I guess you’re really glad to see me,” he teased, pressing his forehead against Danny’s, his fingers still teasing Danny’s cock, and Danny had never been so glad for pleats.

 “You are such a smug son of a bitch,” Danny gasped when Steve’s hand twisted just so. “And by the way, thanks for sticking me with all that paperwork.”

Steve just smirked and did something that forced an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak out of Danny’s mouth and had him thrusting into Steve’s hand just that much harder.

“Oh god,” Danny groaned, wanting to come right then and there. “I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,” Steve said low and confident as he practically carried Danny the few feet to shore and tossed him onto the sand before lowering himself onto Danny’s body.

Hands got in the way as they simultaneously plucked at buttons, pulled at drawstrings and lowered a zipper so they could get at one another. Some wriggling and writhing later, they were both completely naked, bodies locked, cocks slick and sliding together.

The sun had set, but the moon had yet to make its appearance. Steve’s features were lost in the darkness, but Danny could feel him. He traced the lines of muscle that flexed under Steve’s smooth, damp skin with each push. His legs tangled with Steve’s and he used it as leverage to bring their bodies together even tighter, rewarded for his maneuver by Steve’s moan.

It was so goddamn good. Steve’s hard body thrusting against his own. Steve’s big hand wrapped around both their dicks, twisting and pulling. So fucking good.

But not enough. He wanted more. He needed more.

“Know what I want to do later?” he whispered in Steve’s ear. And waited until he knew Steve was listening.

And then, “I want you to fuck me hard.”

Steve shouted and bucked, warm fluid spreading over Danny’s stomach, clinging to Danny, panting against his neck as he came down. Danny felt Steve’s lips lift in a smile and suddenly they were rolling in the sand until Danny was on top and Steve’s hands were on his ass.

“Go for it,” Steve growled, and that sounded like one hell of a good idea to Danny. He thrust hard against Steve, sliding through the slickness coating them both. Steve cupped and squeezed his ass and whispered into Danny’s ear all the filthy things he was going to do to him later until Danny came, swearing and trembling.

They lay on the beach wrecked until Danny recovered enough to realize that sand had infiltrated some pretty inconvenient places.

“Oh god,” he groaned, and not in the happy way he’d been groaning just a few minutes before. “I’ve got sand where sand has no business being.” He glared at Steve. It was his fault anyway for being so damned hot when he’s wet.

Steve wasn’t taking the blame. “Hey! You started it.” He shoved Danny off him so he could stand.

“What are you, nine? Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago.”

“A few minutes ago, you weren’t bitching about sand up your ass!”

“Whatever.” Danny reached up a hand toward Steve. “Help me up. Jesus, I can’t believe we did that right out in the open. Anyone could have seen us. Mrs. Palakiko would have a coronary.”

Grinning, Steve reached down and pulled Danny to his feet. “Nah. She'd probably want to watch.”

“Oh my god! What the hell are you talking about? She’s gotta be ninety!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “She’s 72, Danny. And she watches me swim all the time.”

Open mouthed, Danny squinted at the house next door.  “Dirty old broad,” he muttered, but he really couldn’t blame her. His eyes drifted over Steve’s lean body – legs that went on forever, long and slender dick, firm ass, classic six pack, small dark nipples set in perfect, lightly furred pecs, those stupid tattoos, intense eyes, dark hair with a smattering of silver at the temples. And every single inch of it belonged to him. Mrs. Palakiko could eat her heart out.

Steve was standing there displaying himself for Danny, watching him looking, beaming like the big ego maniac that he was.

“God, you’re impossible. I got dibbs on the shower. It’s going to take me at least an hour to get the sand out of all the crevices it’s managed to creep into.” Danny started toward the house. “I want to be fed and oh -” He looked back to make sure Steve was keeping up. “All those things you said you were going to do to me? I’m holding you to it. Don’t think you’re going to weasel out.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve said and followed Danny into the house.


End file.
